Sortilège patronus
by Luciole's world
Summary: Coincés dans un placard dans le train, alors que des détraqueurs sont là, Draco fini par avouer à Hermione ne pas savoir exécuter le sortilège patronus. Cette dernière saura trouver une solution toute particulière à ce petit problème...


_Bonjour tout le monde.. Alors voilà un bon moment que je n'ai pas posté sur ce site, beaucoup plus de travail, beaucoup moins de temps, on connait la chanson. Mais l'autre soir en rentrant en train, j'ai eu une phrase en tête, j'imaginais Hermione demandant à Draco s'il avait peur des détraqueurs et lui de lui répondre ce que vous allez lire plus loin ^^ Alors oui, j'ai bien conscience que cette histoire ne colle absolument pas à la chronologie de l'histoire telle que l'a écrite JKR, et que telle que je la pose moi, il n'y a pas vraiment de départ puisqu'on prend l'action en cours sans grande explication. Mais voilà, j'ai eu cette scène en tête, et je voulais vous la faire partager. C'est quelque chose de tout petit, sans prétention et qui j'espère vous plaira._

 _A vos écrans !_

* * *

« Tu… Tu as peur des détraqueurs ? » Demanda Hermione dans un souffle.

Le garçon lui faisant face haussa le menton dans une tentative désespérée de garder la face. Mais pourtant, la jeune fille ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte, bien au contraire, ses yeux ne cessaient de s'agrandir de surprise.

« Je n'ai pas _peur_ des détraqueurs. Seulement, je… »

Il s'arrêta, sembla hésiter à continuer. S'il poursuivait, il allait alors lever le voile sur ses pensées, dévoiler ce qui n'avait jamais été découvert pour autrui. Ses faiblesses. Il souffla, désemparé. Il n'avait aucune échappatoire, tous les deux étaient coincés ici. C'était surnaturel ce moment, à la pénombre, éclairé par le reflet de la lune sur la vitre.

« Je ne sais pas les faire fuir. » Termina-t-il.

Une fois de plus, les yeux de l'adolescente brillèrent de surprise. Draco pouvait le voir, le reflet de son incompréhension. Ses sourcils se froncèrent tandis qu'elle semblait réfléchir.

« Tu ne maitrise pas le sortilège patronus ? » Le questionna-t-elle, les sourcils encore froncés.

Le garçon face à elle sembla un instant pris de court par sa franchise. Il se sentait tout à coup « nul ». Elle avait dit cette phrase avec la simplicité qui la caractérisait mais il l'avait pourtant prise comme une insulte. Paraître faible face à elle était d'autant plus impensable pour lui qu'il souhaitait par tous les moyens lui montrer à quel point il était fort…

« Je _saurais_ le maîtriser, reprit-il un peu sèchement. Puis sa voix se radoucit tandis qu'il continuait : Si j'avais un souvenir heureux pour l'appeler. »

Il n'osa pas regarder la lueur dans les yeux d'Hermione à cet instant-là, il avait trop peur d'y lire de la pitié. Il devina qu'elle penchait la tête, le fixant avec une intensité sans pareil. Tout à coup il eut très chaud. Il pensa un instant que les détraqueurs étaient partis du train, qu'ils pourraient alors sortir du petit placard de service dans lequel ils s'étaient réfugiés. Pourtant, le givre présent sur la seule minuscule vitre de la pièce lui indiqua le contraire.

« C'est quoi… C'est quoi ton souvenir à toi ? »

Il venait de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Il pensait juste changer de sujet mais pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à sortir du chemin qu'avait pris la discussion. Il s'intéressait vraiment à elle, il s'en rendait compte à présent.

Elle toussota, visiblement gênée par la question. Elle baissa la tête, puis la releva vivement et planta son regard en direction de la porte de sortie.

« Tu penses qu'ils sont partis maintenant ? Je n'entends plus rien dans le couloir. Peut-être que si j'entrouvrais la porte nous pourrions… »

Et comme elle avançait sa main tout en parlant, Draco l'interrompit en la saisissant. Il y eut un instant de flottement où leurs mains enlacées semblaient s'embraser. La chaleur électrique du contact se répandit dans le corps du garçon en un instant et il lui sembla que le placard avait réduit de moitié. Elle semblait maintenant si proche… A présent il sentait ses cheveux bouclés lui chatouiller le bout du nez. Il lui indiqua le givre sur la petite vitre et elle soupira.

« J'espère que Ron et Harry vont bien. Je m'inquiète pour eux. » Chuchota-t-elle, ses sourcils à nouveau froncés.

Draco se tendit à l'entente de leur prénom. Un moment, il avait oublié qu'il y avait un monde autour d'eux.

« Ton souvenir heureux doit être en rapport avec Weasley, c'est certain.. »

En face de lui, la jeune fille ricana.

« Non, ça n'a vraiment aucun rapport avec lui ! »

En un instant, le cœur du garçon se mit à battre plus fort, peut-être y avait-il un espoir ? Mais seulement, jamais il n'oserait se déclarer… Peut-être avait-il inventé ces échanges de regards, peut-être avait-il espéré ces contacts soudains ?

« Tu n'as vraiment aucun souvenir heureux ? » Demanda-t-elle. Et tandis qu'elle prononçait ces mots, ses doigts vinrent à la rencontre de ceux du jeune homme. Index contre index, il sembla à Draco qu'elle lui caressait délicatement, timidement le doigt. Son souffle s'accéléra puis se saccada. Il pouvait sentir son cœur battre dans ses tempes alors que la pensée d'une relation avec elle se faisait plus réelle qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été dans ses rêves.

« Eh bien… Peut-être que… Peut-être que je pourrais en avoir… Bientôt… »

Dans la pénombre, il la vit sourire discrètement. Draco avait toujours été prévoyant. Aucune situation ne le prenait au dépourvu. Et pourtant, maintenant il sentait qu'il avait perdu tout contrôle. Il ne pouvait que subir, attendre la suite des événements. Espérer la suite des événements.

Leurs visages à présent se rapprochaient, si doucement qu'ils semblaient immobiles. Cependant, il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de la jeune fille contre son visage, ses cheveux le chatouillait davantage, sa chaleur le réchauffait maintenant, il pouvait la sentir.

Et tout à coup, il y eut un bruit dans le couloir, et la lumière revint, les faisant sursauter. Perdu, Draco ne réalisait pas ce qu'il venait de presque se passer. Il était confus, hagard. Il se releva, inspira un grand coup et tendit sa main blanche à la jeune fille pour qu'elle se relève. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes, s'interrogèrent en silence.

La porte du placard s'ouvrit brusquement sur un élève qui annonça que les détraqueurs avaient fui, qu'ils ne reviendraient pas. Draco haussa les épaules, le regard encore ancré à celui d'Hermione avant de prendre la fuite par la porte.

Chaque pas qu'il fit en direction de son wagon le fit un peu plus regretter ces quelques minutes passées dans le placard avec la jeune fille. Il regretta de ne pas avoir franchi le pas qu'il avait souvent fait dans ses pensées. Il avait eu peur qu'elle ne réponde pas à ses attentes. Elle semblait pourtant réceptive, mais à présent qu'il était amoureux, il n'était plus sûr de rien. Et tandis qu'il arrivait à la porte menant à l'autre compartiment, une petite main attrapa sa cape. Il se tourna pour faire face à Hermione. Elle-même semblait confuse, puis elle annonça :

« J'ai pensé à ton problème… »

Le garçon fronça les sourcils. « Mon problème ? »

Mais alors qu'il attendait une réponse verbale, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et passa ses mains autour du cou de Draco. Et ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Un instant, quelques secondes et elle se décolla, avec autant de légèreté qu'elle était venue se poser.

« J'espère que ça te sera utile. » Murmura-t-elle tandis qu'il n'avait plus de mot, il était incapable de prononcer quoi que ce soit. Et comme un coup de vent, après un sourire, elle s'engouffra dans l'autre wagon et disparut plus loin dans son compartiment laissant derrière elle un Draco pantois.

* * *

Hermione marchait dans la neige avec ses amis. Ils rentraient de près au lard où ils avaient un peu abusé de la bierraubeurre pour se réchauffer. Tous étaient joyeux et Harry et Ron se chamaillaient. Ils approchaient à présent de la cabane hurlante. Et alors que la jeune fille riait des pitreries des garçons, Ron s'interrompit et désigna du doigt une petite loutre de fumée.

« Oh regarde Hermione, c'est ton patronus ! » Puis il se mit à rire alors que le garçon à la cicatrice lui jetait une boule de neige en plein visage.

Hermione ne riait plus à présent. Son attention était absorbée par l'animal de fumée étincelante qui semblait la narguer. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle la suivit jusqu'à la cabane hurlante. Et au détour d'un mur, la loutre disparut. Hermione pressa le pas, chercha l'animal du regard. Ses yeux parcoururent la vallée enneigée tandis qu'elle marchait au hasard. Puis soudain, elle le vit, baguette brandie, faisant jouer l'animal d'un tour de poignet.

Hermione sourit de toutes ses dents alors que leurs regards s'accrochaient. Elle se dirigea alors vers lui, puis arrivée à sa hauteur constata :

« Tu y arrives à présent.. »

« Oui, répondit-il avec un air taquin. » Il continua d'avancer vers elle de façon à ce qu'ils soient très proches. « J'ai un souvenir très heureux maintenant. »

A présent, il pouvait sentir son parfum et l'odeur du feu de cheminée et de la bierraubeurre du chaudron baveur.

Elle rougit, baissa le regard et bafouilla : « C'est mon patronus que tu as là »

Il passa la main dans le dos de la jeune fille et rapprocha leurs deux corps.

« Je pensais à toi, il est apparu comme ça. »

Draco ne se reconnaissait plus. Où était passé le jeune homme orgueilleux et fier, trop fier pour laisser paraître la moindre émotion. Trop prudent pour dévoiler ses pensées. Et le voilà à caresser la courbe du menton volontaire d'Hermione. Le voilà à sourire comme un adolescent normal. Et le voilà à prendre le risque de mettre son cœur à nu tandis que sa bouche épouse celle d'Hermione…

* * *

 _Voilà voilà. Je vous l'avais dit, c'était bien court et complètement hors du temps. J'ai juste pris une scène dans ma tête... J'espère que ça vous aura plu en tous cas ! Des bisous les amis !_


End file.
